At the Crossroads
by LostLurker
Summary: A world teetering on the edge of war. A super-pervert with a Dream to become a harem king. a group of superpowered teenagers with a near permanently drunk supervisor. Oh boy, things are about to get a Hell of a lot more complicated aren't they?


**Disclaimer: Of course I don't own either of these series. Do I look like I have any money?**

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

The Collision Of Paths

* * *

"What happened?" Groaned The Red Reaper as she slowly opened her eyes. Sitting up straight she looked around questioningly. Scattered around the room were Jaune, Ren, Nora, and Uncle Qrow, all in various states of unconsciousness. Some of their positions confused Ruby. What with Juane lying on the ground with his legs on top of a coffee table, Qrow on a couch like herself except in a position that left his face pressed into the couch and his butt in the air. Weirdest of all was Nora, who had somehow attached herself to the ceiling fan and was muttering in her sleep, something about Ren and sloths from what she could tell. She couldn't tell if Ren was asleep or not as he was sitting against the wall and looked like he could be in deep meditation.

"Well," came a voice from directly beside her, "to me it looks like you've just woken up."

"AH!" Ruby jumped nearly a foot in the air. She spun around quickly on instinct and reached to pull her darling from its usual place behind her only to find Crescent Rose missing.

"Woah! Calm down!" Exclaimed her surpriser. "You're still adjusting!"

To her surprise and her Caregiver's (?) amusement, her legs gave way and she fell face forwards onto the ground with a thud.

"Ow" she Groaned from her position on the floor.

"Are you Okay?" Asked the young sounding voice from above her. Ruby groaned again and rolled over to view the person behind the voice for the first time.

Her first thought was that she was incredibly young, appearing to only be around 10 years of age. The second was that her eyes were also Silver, but a much darker shade than her own. Steel Grey rather than liquid Silver. Her long rust coloured hair complimented her freckled face and her skin seemed to be closer to Sun then herself in tone. Her simple white shift looked comfortable enough to sleep in.

"Um..." began Ruby "I think I'm okay. Uh, not to sound rude or anything but, um, who are you?" She finished hesitantly.

The unnamed child gasped and hit herself on the forehead with her hand

"I knew I was forgetting something." She said "Right, my name is Eve Nozanto." She introduced herself with a small bow.

"Ruby, Ruby Rose." She replied with a small smile at Eve's antics. "Um, Can you tell me where we are? The last thing I remember is fighting that huge… Grimm..." she trailed off.

Eve crossed her arms then started to tap on her chin in an expression of thought. "Hmm… I'll have to ask my siblings about it before I can tell you anything." She pondered aloud. Abruptly she stopped "I'll go find them, make sure to stay still." She called while dashing out the room.

Ruby sighed in confusion. 'What is going on?'

"Oh! Don't forget to make sure everyone else stays in rest as well." Said Eve as she rushed back into the room. Scaring the bejeebers out of Ruby for the second time that day. Before Ruby could even begin to formulate a response, she had left already. The sudden slamming of the door seemed to have dislodged Nora, who fell of the the fan and landed on top of Juane, this somehow woke neither of them up.

"I'm so confused" she muttered into the pillow of the couch she had been laying on.

* * *

An hour later Eve returned alongside two others. One looked like she was only a year or two younger then herself while the other appeared to be the same age as Nora and Jaune.

The younger looked like she could be Emerald's younger sister with the same red eyes, tanned skin, and green hair in a chin length cut. She was wearing a simple white tank top and what appeared to be pajama pants, indicating that she probably only just woke up.

The other was a bit harder to classify, as she couldn't tell if they were male or female. Their navy blue hair that was only half tied into a ponytail and pajamas that looked like a longer version of Blake's didn't really help her distinguish which gender they belonged to. Their face was equally split between handsome and beautiful. Their heterochromatic eyes split between as silver as her own and a deeper blue than Jaune's, and a scar across the bridge of their nose just added to it rather than taking any of it away.

It took her a moment to realise she was being rather rude by staring and quickly turned away.

"It's fine, I get that look a lot." Said the older sibling of Eve as they approached "To make it easier for you, I am in fact male." He said before pausing for a second and adding "Though, some people don't seem believe me when I say that." He then turned to his two younger sisters, "Can you go wake everyone up? I really don't want to have to explain this multiple times."

As Eve and her still unintroduced elder sister began to wake up her friends and Uncle in interesting and inventive ways she watched the eldest pull a chair from the side of the room in a tired fashion, as if he hadn't gotten enough sleep recently, and sat down in front of her.

After everyone had been woken up (Some with more effort than others). He coughed and brought everyone's attention to himself.

"Right," he said tiredly "I'll answer the obvious questions first, My name is Raniu Nozanto, the two ladies who woke you all up are my little sisters, Eve and Maylene. You are all currently in our house and you've all been unconscious for about two days. Have I missed anything?"

"The part where you managed to rescue us from The Nucklavee and cured Qrow of Tyrians poison" Said Ren in his usual almost deadpan.

The three sitting in front of them almost simultaneously flinched. Maylene was the one who broke the silence "That's… a really long story."

"Then make it shorter" Said Qrow gruffly.

The siblings all looked at each other and shrugged helplessly. Raniu was the one who eventual replied "Super short version. We're descended from Gods and saved your lives by bringing you to another world."

The Whole group did a collective face fault at how manner of fact that was delivered.

"I think we might want to hear the longer version" Said Juane.

Raniu turned to Maylene and they both silently nodded at the same time.

"Right to start, How familiar are you with creation myths?" Asked Maylene.

"I know of quite a few" Said Qrow "but I've got the feeling I know which one you're talking about. The tale of two brothers, Right."

"Kinda." Admitted Raniu "But before we continue, Eve, Can you get our guests some food and water. I have a feeling it will be needed before we are finished." Eve got up off the cushion on the floor that she was sitting on and rushed out of the room.

"The tale of two brothers while mostly correct has a few major flaws within it." Said Maylene. "The greatest being the fact that the two brothers were initially the same being." She paused as she saw the shock on her audience's face.

"W-What do you mean they were originally the same being?" Asked Ruby in a panic.

Raniu stepped in before they could get more worried. "Alright, i guess we have to start from the very beginning." He said. "Originally, there was nothing. A void if you wish. Now while this void was nothing, it was also everything, as nothing else existed. To solve this paradox, the void twisted on itself and created something. As there was nothing else, the something created was now everything. It became a being, all powerful and all knowing, a true God if you will. But as it gained all of these things, it looked around and saw that it was the only thing. To rectify this, it split into two things, the two brothers. Though they can't really be called brothers can they, as the concept of a family had yet to be created." He paused and Maylene took the reigns of the conversation.

"The two brothers exemplified the two forms of existence, creation and destruction. Light and Dark if you will. The one of light looked around and saw nothing but his other and felt that something was missing. To that end he created the stars. The Dark one saw what his other had created and the noise and light it gave off hurt him as he was used to the void. He sought to end it but his other would not simply allow his work to be returned to nothing. To end this the Dark one created time, a force that would drive everything the Light one made back into the void."

Raniu retook the reigns from his little sister and continued "The Light one decided that just creating the stars was not enough and so he created what we now call Remnant. He moved himself down to it and the Dark one followed him, not wanting to separate from his other. The Light one looked at this barren world and created life, water, air everything that ever existed. The Dark one didn't like what his Other was doing around him, but not wanting to leave his Other he created his own thing that would destroy the noise and light of this world, fire, drought, etc." He gestured and Maylene continued for him.

"This continued for a time, the Light one would create things and the Dark one would devise a way to destroy them. Eventually The Dark one created something that would end life, Death. The Light one, furious with the Dark one for creating something to destroy his masterpiece attempted to destroy him, but as the light one found out, the Dark one was impossible to destroy. The Dark one, was shocked and terrified by the light ones actions and to apologize offered to make one thing together with the light one. One final creation for the both of them. They modeled them after themselves and gave them free will. These creations eventually began to call themselves Man. the Light and Dark ones were fascinated by their creation who they put a little of their own power into. In an attempt to be able to intermingle with them they split again. The Light One and two sisters and the Dark one into two brothers. " She trailied off and looked back at Raniu who sighed and continued for her.

"Each took a single aspect of what the two gave to Humanity, the two the Dark one split into took Destruction and Choice and the two the Light one split into took Creation and Knowledge. They all gave something to man as well. In a contest the four gods appeared in front of them, Creation gave them the day and won praises and gifts, Knowledge gave them a soul and won their Awe. Destruction however terrified them in appearance and gave them night, the Humans didn't understand that darkness was needed and so they scorned and rejected him, Angry he left. Finally Choice came and created the Moon. what the four gods never realised is that they themselves were affected by Humanity." He began to cough and glared at Maylene who simply raised her eyebrow at him, before sighing herself and continuing the story.

"Over time, the four gods began to change as humanity perceived them. Creation, Knowledge and Choice were revired for the gifts and Given names, while Destruction was cursed and remained Nameless. Destruction got angrier and angrier with humanity until he decided that they had to go. To this end he created the creatures of Grimm to wipe out humanity at all cost. Creation, Knowledge and Choice didn't allow that to happen and taught Humanity how to fight the Grimm, but it was a slowly losing battle. So the three confronted Destruction on the Moon where he had hidden himself and demanded that he destroyed the Grimm. He refused and they fought, the resulting battle Broke the Moon and tore a Hole in the fabric of space and time, effectively banishing the Gods from Remenet. Humanity prayed for salvation against the Grimm but their prayers were never answered, until they discovered Dust. 'Nature's Wrath', what they then thought was natural was in fact the left over power from the battle of the Gods that had crystallised deep within the ground. With this power they were able to drive back the Grimm, but not destroy them." She finished.

"But, But, Then what happened to the gods?" Asked Jaune.

"You're seriously asking for more exposition?" Asked Raniu and Maylene at the same time, with equal expressions of shock on their face.

"Yes!" Cried all the teens at the same time.

"Fine, fine. You guys win. We'll tell you what happened to the gods!" Exclaimed Raniu.

"After their battle created a whole in space-time they were flung through to their sister world. What seems to have happened is that in the very beginning where there was nothing, two versions of that situation were created within our dimensional boundary. One where the being split and one where he didn't. This sister world is called Earth and it's where we currently are."

"You mean we're not on Remnant anymore!" Exclaimed Nora and Ruby almost simultaneously.

Raniu visibly sweatdropped "I could have sworn I said that before." He muttered to himself. "Anyway… What separates Earth from Remnant is that God decided to create his world and then was content to just watch what happened and what Man did. With no guiding force from the beginning, Man created His own god's that eventually became real as God himself. To protect Heaven, God's home, and Humanity from these other gods, God created Angels, beings of light that served God and acted as his hand on Earth. However, around 2500 years ago the first Devils crawled out of the underworld and started to influence Humanity away from God's will, bringing Magic with them. The Four gods arrived on Earth about two thousand years ago, during a period of time called 'The Great War' where God had finally had enough of the devils playing with his greatest creation and began to fight back. This also lead to Azazel's, one of the most powerful angels fall. When an Angel falls by committing a Sin, their wings turn black and they are rejected by Heaven. The Great War was fought between these Factions, God's Angels of Heaven, Azazel's Fallen angels of Earth and the Devils of the Underworld. The destruction was huge and the Four gods of Remnant sealed of the passage they had accidently created to earth to prevent any of these forces from coming through to Remnant. However, they were not entirely successful with a single devil and magician slipping through. Though the Devil and Magician were definitely not prepared for Remnant. It twisted them as magic doesn't exist in Remnant. The magician magic became his semblance and in time he passed it onto the four maidens. Whereas the devil, a creature of magic, was twisted into its closest Remnant Equivalent. I'm sure Qrow knows who I'm talking about"

"Salem." Ground out Qrow with a vicious expression on his face.

"Got it in one." Said Raniu "the four gods eventual settled into their new job of keeping people out of Remnant. Every so often however they would open it temporarily to visit and see what their people have been doing before leaving again. Eventually The Great War ended in a draw from all sides and an uneasy ceasefire was called."

"As for us, about 10 years ago a disaster of a massive scale happened. The seal was weakened because there was no one attending it and a couple hundred Grimm managed to escape into this world" Said Maylene prompting a shocked reaction from her attentive audience. "They wreaked havoc on the surrounding area and eventually attacked the town about a kilometer away from here. They were stopped pretty quickly but not before a lot of people died. We" she said motioning to herself and Raniu "were the only survivors from the area. Feeling incredibly regretful for what they had accidently wrought the gods decided that the seal wasn't strong enough and they resolved that the best way to strengthen it was to use their own bodys to power the seal."

"In order to insure that the seal was never opened again they adopted me and my sisters to raise as Priests and priestesses to guard the seal. Each of them sealed a portion of their power within us then raised us as their own for a few years before merging with the seal. It wouldn't be that out of place to call them our parents really." said Raniu

"So what you're saying is that your adopted parents were gods the created an entire world? Where's your proof?" Asked Jaune with a skeptical look on his face.

"I'm looking at it." Raniu stated "How else do you think you got here?"

"You can't give us an example or anything?" Whined Nora.

"Well, I didn't say that." Said Ranui with a small smirk before holding out his hand and creating a ball of energy that began to float around his head.

"That's so cool" Said Ruby and Jaune in tandem with sparkles in their eyes.

"But not impossible with Incredible Aura control or a semblance." Added Ren provoking a frown from Raniu. Who then transformed the ball of energy into fire, then water then ball lightning which then shattered into glass before reforming into an empty cup.

"Do you believe me now?" Asked Raniu with a small amount of annoyance in his voice.

"Well I certainly do." Said Qrow. "But what does this mean for us? You said magic doesn't work on Remnant, so I assume that aura and semblance equally don't exist here."

This all had the huntsman in training paling, without aura they would have no ready protection against injury in a fight.

Raniu confirmed what they were dreading "Yeah, you're right, On Earth you have no Aura." Before hastily adding at the teens horrified faces "But that doesn't mean you're defenceless. I should probably explain how you are here before I continue, Maylene your turn" He said.

"That's fair Onii-san," she said sarcastically. "Leave me to explain the hard things," He smiled awkwardly, she simply groaned. "Anyway basically a couple months ago, our 'parents' visited us in a dream, to make matters short they told us that you needed to be brought here so we spent the next few months creating a magic ritual that would bring people from Remnant to earth and set it to the signatures they provided us."

"What does the ritual do?" Asked Ren, ever the realist.

"Do you want the nice sounding version or the brutal truth version?" asked Maylene.

"I think I speak for everyone here when I say I've had enough of sugar coating for a lifetime" said Ren with finality.

She sighed and said "the ritual is designed to capture the soul post-mortem and then house it within a new body adjusted to this world's rules."

"Um does anyone understand what that means?" asked Jaune with a confused look on his face.

"Teleportation via death, kid" stated Qrow, pulling out his flask and taking a loung draught from it. "She said that we died and she brought us back to life on a different world."

"Oh… that's what I thought she said" said Jaune before his eyes rolled into his head and he fainted.

"So, kid. What can we expect from these new body's you've given us?" asked Qrow as none of the teens had quite recovered from the shock that they had apparently died.

Maylene and Raniu shared a glance and it was Raniu who eventually replied "Well, you should be a lot stronger now. We replaced your Aura with magical energy, meaning that you all have magic as a part of you now. This places you in the same league as Devils and Angels, at least in terms of physical stats due to the magical energy reinforcing your body. But I wouldn't attempt anything right now as you're still getting used to your new bodies." he paused and adopted a thoughtful expression, "As for your semblances… that was tricker to convert. Peoples souls here don't generally have their own innate abilities" he explained "What we were able to do was mirror an interesting bunch of items with similar abilities that originated here. They're called 'Sacred Gears' and the were created by the God of the Bible during The Great War. they all have various effects and some are vastly more powerful than others. What is so interesting about them is that they are connected to their users souls at birth. So what we did was, Upgrade, your Semblances."

He grinned as he watched all their eyes widen. He then added on thoughtfully "Well by Upgrade I mean crystalise your greatest power into a form that resembles a Sacred Gear. So most likely your Semblance. Though… I wouldn't try to use them before you fully adjust to your new bodies you could seriously hurt yourself."

"So back to why are we here?" asked Ren, finally recovering from the shock that he had apparently died fighting his parents killer.

Maylene was the one who responded "We don't actually know, all they said was that you were needed her in order to prevent a cataclysm from occurring at some point in the future. Honestly you guys arrive ahead of schedule, from what we were told to expect we didn't expect you for another couple months if at all." she finished. Prompting Raniu to add "Don't worry about housing, you can all stay with us, the house is fairly large and we have a fair bit of money stored away so you wouldn't be an issue. Our other tenants were getting a bit lonely."

"Other tenants?" asked Ren with a curious look on his face.

"I'm Home" Called out three voices almost simultaneously from the entrance of the house.

"Welcome Home" Responded Maylene and Raniu together in time, confusing their newest residents. "We have new tenants"

A loud crashing of bags dropped to the floor was heard before loud footsteps like two people running was heard before the door to the apparent living room was smashed in by two very familiar faces.  
"Guys!" cried Pyrrha Nikos, the (No-longer) invincible girl, as she ran over to her former teammates.

"Friend Ruby!" Cried Penny Polendina, the first Robot with a soul, as she dived to make contact with her first ever friend.

The teens, understandably broke down into tears of grief and relief as what a few of them had suspected had indeed been true. Their friends were still alive.

Qrow glanced over at Raniu and Maylenes smug faces "you knew this would happen didn't you?"

The simply nodded.

Qrow just glared at them and pulled out his flask. "I'm getting too old for this shit." he said as he took a drink.

Chapter end

* * *

 **Feww... how long has it been since I updated something... Jesus Christ! it's been nearly a Year! how did that happen?**  
 **Anyway New story. might update this with a bit more consistency then the other. and for those who liked my other story, I'm still working on it, but i've decided to wait for the first Heavens Feel movie to come out so i can have a better idea of what to do if i go down that path.**  
 **How was this chapter? mostly exposition i know but the next few chapters should be more interesting then this. (if i ever get around to writing them that is)**  
 **Anyway this story is set within the Highschool DXDverse with characters From Post-season 4 RWBY, interesting cross with a frankly ridiculous amount of character to manage. especially with these new OC's i added in, for those worried about it these guys won't be Mary Sues/Gary Stues. their more like observers that appear in the story from time to time. their only job at this point is exposition and giving the cast a place to stay, but don't be afraid to tell me what you think of them.**  
 **Anyway, I'm out.**


End file.
